


All you need is love

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Australia, Fights, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: “More than once, he had fought with Max over little things to do with their privacy, Max more willing to break the contracts and just announce that they were in a relationship, something Daniel wasn’t sure he wanted to do already.”Or, the one where Australia is voting for marriage equality, and a certain Australian gets caught up in it all





	All you need is love

“This is a question for Daniel. The Australian marriage referendum vote will be closing shortly, have you voted or do you intend to, and if yes, what did you vote?” Daniel had to repress the urge to sigh at the question that had already been asked too many times before. All people seemed to be interested in was his political stance, ever since Australia opened voting on their marriage equality survey.

“I will not make my vote public, however I can confirm I have voted, I just need to wait until November to see what will happen for the future of marriage in Australia.” Daniel answered with a polite smile.

It was forbidden for him to take any political stance in public, his contract requiring him to remain neutral. However, he was allowed to have opinions away from the media, so was allowed to vote in the referendum. Since the marriage equality was something very important to Daniel, if it were to become legal he would definitely consider making good use of it, he had voted in favour after all. He wished he could openly talk about his relationship, and show the world he was happily in love, but so many people still were against same sex marriage, to the point where keeping it quiet was the only option he really had. 

It was, to some extent, also affecting his relationship. More than once, he had fought with Max over little things to do with their privacy, Max more willing to break the contracts and just announce that they were in a relationship, something Daniel wasn’t sure he wanted to do already. 

Their fights would always end up in Max moving away until the next race, only coming back when he had to, because he couldn't handle the stress of hiding the relationship. If anything, Daniel was hoping Australia would vote yes, simply to make him feel a little more valid in his relationship, and maybe to give him the final push and tell the public about his relationship. It was quite selfish, but he wanted to know the public would support him, before he made any statement.

The press didn’t dare ask for more on the matter, and the conference was soon over. The moment Daniel stood up and locked eyes with Max, he saw the Dutchman was yet again visibly disappointed with Daniel’s answers. 

“What the hell was that?” Max almost yelled, as soon as they were alone, away from the prying eyes of the media and the public. Daniel sighed.

“Max, this is not the right time to announce anything, I’m not getting any more caught up in the media storm. I know you might think it’s best if I do, but honestly, I’m not risking that much, my contract’s on the line here.” Daniel explained. Max huffed.

“Sebastian never got in trouble for being with Kimi when he was still driving for Red Bull, and the team knew exactly what was going on between them. This fear of contract termination is just ridiculous.” Max snapped back at him. “I know exactly what is going on, you’re just ashamed of me, of us.”

“You know that’s not true, Max.” Daniel answered, shaking his head in disbelief. He reached out to Max, but the Dutchman shrugged him off.

“I’m not being your secret anymore, Daniel, I… this is over.” Daniel felt his heart break at those words.

“Max…” he reached out for him again, his voice breaking, but Max pushed past him without another glance. 

“Tell them, Daniel. Tell them you love me, then you might not lose me.” Max called over his shoulder, leaving Daniel alone.

~~

Returning home after races was something Daniel usually enjoyed, seeing the people happy with how he did, hearing their well wishes. But this time, it was the complete opposite, he didn’t want to journey back to Perth. He didn’t like the way things with Max had gone, and he already missed him like crazy. The vote result was due in a few days, and he at least wanted his lover to be there for him when the results were revealed. Still, he doubted Max would want to be around him..

Taking his chance, he sent a quick text, asking if Max could fly in to Perth by the time the results were to be announced. He doubted Max would reply, let alone show up in Perth, but he wanted to say he at least tried.

When he checked his messages a little while later, he saw Max had read the message, but hadn’t replied. It was obvious that Max wanted to move on, and by ignoring the messages, he could. What Daniel didn’t know was that Max was about to board a plane to Perth, and that he missed Daniel more than he should. He had decided Daniel deserved another chance, or at least the opportunity to explain himself, and what better week to do that.

Waiting for the day of the vote results was one of the worst times for Daniel, the constant reminder of how cowardice lost him the greatest thing ever, and that even if Australia did introduce marriage equality, he wouldn’t be able to marry the love of his life. The little velvet box by his bedside reminded him further, baring the ring Max had said he wanted if ever proposed to.

A few hours before the vote result, the doorbell rang, surprising Dan, who wasn’t expecting anyone. He walked over to the door, taking in a sharp breath when he saw who was on the other side, half hidden behind a bouquet of roses.

“Max…” he managed to say, eyes wide in shock. Max gave him a shaky smile. “W… what are you doing here?” Max awkwardly shuffled on his feet.

“I couldn’t let you wait on the results on your own, could I?” Max answered, his voice betraying his nerves. Daniel was unsure how to react, instead taking a step back so Max could enter the appartement. Daniel quickly rushed into his bedroom to hide the engagement ring, afraid Max would see it.

When he returned, Max was still awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, tightly clutching onto the roses.

“I… bought these for you Dan. I know today’s a big day for you and Australia, and I wanted to celebrate with you.” Max explained, a small blush on his cheeks. Daniel smiled and took the roses from him.

“I missed you a lot, you know. It’s not the same, being without you.” Daniel said softly as he carefully put the flowers in a vase.

“I really missed you too…” Max answered, hesitantly stepping closer to Dan. “Look, Dan, I overreacted, but if Australia vote yes, maybe you’d... you know, tell them about us?” Daniel tensed.

“If that means I won’t lose you, then yes.” he answered in all honesty. Max visibly relaxed and stepped even closer to Daniel, waiting to see how Daniel would react. Dan sighed and pulled Max into his arms, gently pressing their lips together.

“God I love you so much Dan, can’t wait for the world to know.” Max whispered against his lips. Daniel pulled away with a grin.

“Come on!” he said, taking Max’s arm and pulling him towards the balcony. Max gave Dan a confused look as they stood outside, but Daniel just smiled and leaned in to kiss him once more. Breaking the kiss, Daniel took a deep breath, before loudly exclaiming

“I’m in love with Max Verstappen!” Max’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red, but he was grinning widely.

“Go on Max, tell the world, or are you too scared now!” Dan said teasingly, before quickly kissing Max’s cheek.

“Only cause I love you alright!” Max told him. “I’m in love with Daniel Ricciardo!” he yelled out before breaking down in a fit of giggles. Daniel joined in, wrapping his arms around Max to keep him close.

“See babe, if we can yell it now, we’ll be able to tell them for real once they vote yes!” Daniel whispered in Max’s ear. 

“How are you even sure they’ll even vote yes?” Max asked, resting his chin on Dan’s shoulder. 

“We’ll have to wait and see, and if it goes wrong, it won’t change anything about us. It’s not like I couldn’t marry you before, though.” Daniel answered, pressing a kiss to Max’s temple. 

“True, but wouldn’t you rather us have the choice of where to marry?” 

“Of course, that would only make it even better.” Daniel said, before checking the time. “Oh god, vote results should be in soon!” Max smiled shakily when Daniel told him, the nerves getting to him now. 

They found the internet live stream on Dan’s phone, and soon began watching, waiting for the inevitable decision. Max stood pressed close to Daniel, the Aussie’s arm wrapped around his waist as he held his breath.

“For the national results. Yes responses, seven million, eight hundred and seventeen thousand, two hundred and forty seven. Sixty one point six percent.” Daniel gasped in disbelief when he realised what that meant. Before he knew it, tears were rolling down his face, emotion finally hitting him. He felt Max’s hands on his cheeks, the Dutchman pulling him in for a kiss. Daniel was trembling, clutching on to Max for dear life, overcome by events.Daniel eventually broke the kiss.

“We need to celebrate this Max! Grab the keys to the Aston, I’ll be out in a couple!” Before Max could object, Daniel hurried into the bedroom, rummaging through the drawers to find the velvet box. Max was still waiting in the flat when Daniel returned, eyeing him curiously when he saw the nervous expression on Dan’s face.

“Come on, let’s go.” Daniel said, grabbing Max’s hand, leading him towards the Aston Martin parked in the basement. Daniel opened the passenger side for Max first, making sure Max was in securely before getting in the car himself.

They drove into the city until they saw a crowd of people celebrating in the main square, clearly where most of the celebration was done. Daniel parked the car, grinning at Max.

“Ready to party?” he said with a wink. Max rolled his eyes before nodding, opening the car door. As soon as they were out the door, the crowd turned to face them, not quite expecting them to have shown up. Daniel tensed up at all the eyes turned at them, but still slung his arm over Max’s shoulders.

“This is kinda terrifying.” Daniel told Max, who smiled softly at him and pressed closer, his arm securely around Dan’s waist. They walked deeper into the crowd, smiling at all the grinning people around them. 

Daniel felt his heart beat faster once he realised he was still carrying the ring with him. He stopped walking, turning Max to face him. Max seemed confused, not knowing what would happen next.

Somehow, a microphone had made its way towards Daniel, as he was now clutching one, trembling hands visible through the shaking of the mic. Journalists were circled around them, other people having their phones out, ready to capture what was about to happen.

“Max, I have something to ask you.” Daniel started. “I know the past couple of weeks haven’t been easy for us, but it made me realise that no matter what happens, love will always win. I was afraid of what people would think of me, and I didn't think of how it was hurting you, and I lost you because of that, let you slip away because I was afraid of admitting we were in love.” Daniel’s voice trembled, the microphone still shaking in his hands.

“I want everyone to know how much you mean to me Max and I want you to know how much I love you, I want to show everyone you’re mine. And with Australia voting for marriage equality…” Daniel spoke, before getting down on one knee.

“...I’d love it if you could soon become my husband. Will you marry me, Max?” Max stared at him, wide-eyed and silently, as Daniel brought out the velvet ring box, containing the ring he always wanted as an engagement ring. The silver band glistened in the sunlight as Daniel looked up with expectant eyes, willing Max to answer the question.

“Oh goodness, yes I'll marry you!” Max choked out as a sob, falling into Dan’s arms. Dan took him in for a brief kiss, before placing the ring on Max’s finger, sitting pretty like it always belonged there.

The crowd watching began to cheer once the ring was on Max’s finger, confetti being chucked over them in the pride flag colours. Max grinned at Daniel, kissing him once more.

“It's been a long time coming, hasn’t it?” Max remarked, looking around at all the other couples, how their freedom had come today.

“Yeah, it really has. I can’t wait to marry you.” Dan answered. Max smiled, leaning his head against Dan’s shoulder, glancing down at the ring still on his finger.

“Me neither, Daniel, me neither.”


End file.
